ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Personal-book.owner
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pixal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SaltNPepper (talk) 05:41, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Future Articles An article should not be made for an episode that has not premiered yet. All we have is a short trailer to go off of for this new episode, and since this episode has not aired on TV yet, there is no need to make an article for something we barely know about. SaltNPepper (talk) 18:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, for the helping me. I didn't notice that. I will write the article The The Surge in December 15, 2013. User:Personal-book.owner (User talk:Personal-book.owner (UTC) December 8, 2013 Great, The Surge has been arrived. See the best profile editor, me! I add it on December 9, 2013. Arrived at Teletoons. Maybye I'm coming to the best lead editor! User: Personal-book.owner (User talk: Personal-book.owner) December 9, 2013 (UTC) Talk about Rebooted I'm sorry, This will be Coming Soon! Do not add talk. User:Personal-book.owner User talk:Personal-book.owner 10:56, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Episode Talk (") om You know that guys, This message was at Rise of the Spinjitzu Master on This ends now!" from LLoyd should be at Return of the Overlord. Should I edit it? 5:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) My Song (Viral Song- Tobuscus) Video URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzKFbUxYJys LYRICS: Look at little Tim Tim, Tryin' to write a viral song. He looks a little lost. Guess I could help him along. What you got, Tim Tim? Aaahh! My door! Never mind that, Tim, I've come to help, you won't regret it. Just follow the recipe, And gather the ingredients. Pick a topic people Talk about on social media. Don't violate the terms of service, Or your vid will be deleted. Also, make a catchy chorus. Something that can be repeated: Cats, cats, laughing babies, People falling, hot hot ladies, Sleepy puppies, dancing babies, Kittens, monkeys, more hot ladies. Put a lot of words in one verse. Careful to enunciate it. Sing multiple layers, It helps if you animate it. What do you mean? Animate it? Um, what do you mean, "What do I mean?" You said animated, what do you mean by that? (No, No, No) (I don't think I said that at all.) Yeah, I think you definitely said that. No, I think I'd remember if I said that, for sure, definitely. Well what'd you say? Well I think it was probably something along the lines of, uh... Cats, cats, laughing babies, People falling, hot hot ladies, Sleepy puppies, dancing babies, Kittens, monkeys, more hot ladies. Put a lot of words in one verse Careful to enunciate ((Slurred)) it. Say something educational So parents let their kids play-it. Did you know that cashews come from a fruit? (What?) D-D-D Did you know that cashews come from a fruit (How?) Ca-Ca-Ca Cashews, cashews, fru-fru-fru fruit! (What?!) D-D-D Did you know that? (No...) Did you know that cashews come from a fruit? (What?) D-D-D Did you know that cashews come from a fruit (How?) Ha! Ca-Ca-Ca Cashews, cashews, fru-fru-fru fruit! (What?) D-D-D Did you know that? (I, I said no, I said no...no....) It's ok, Tim, nobody blames you. Most people don't know the truth about the cashew. But now you do so next time you go to the playground, Have everybody gather around and Tell them what your good friend Tobuscus has taught you.... TELL EM'! Did you know that cashews come from a fruit? (That's right) D-D-D Did you know that cashews come from a fruit? Ca-Ca-Ca Cashews, cashews, fru-fru-fru fruit!? D-D-D Did you know that? Noooooo! SING IT! Cashews, cashews! Come from a fruit! AGAIN! Cashews, cashews! Come from a fruit! LOUDER! Cashews, cashews! Come from a fruit! D-D-D Did you know that? NO! Ok now, get this stuff out of my parent's house! No, Tim, you're the one that asked for my help. I didn't ask you for...(Shhh, you don't have to thank me, Tim Tim.) Alright, I'm gonna get out of here, I'm gonna upload this to iTunes. But I thought this was MY viral song! You thought this was gonna be... Noooo, it's not gonna be viral; It's a terrible song, I'm telling you to do it yourself, And that's why I charged you 500 dollars. We didn't agree on 500 dollars! AAhhh, your voice is so annoying man, its so annoying. Do you like it? (user-talk) 5:42, December 19, 2013 (UTC)